The present disclosure relates to an iris recognition terminal and method. Since a typical key, an access control card or the like has limitations in that it has relatively low security due to the easiness of theft, loss or copying, there is a need to carry it, and there is a need to memorize a password, many researches on individual identification technologies ensuring higher security and greater convenience are being conducted in order to such limitations.
Among others, a biometric recognition system is being gradually commercialized and biometric recognition means extracting biometric information (fingerprint, face, iris, retina, hand shape, hand vein, voice or the like) that is different from one person to another and performing determination. An image of a corresponding body part is captured by using a camera to extract information for recognition and among others, a person identification system through iris recognition is being widely used.
The iris recognition terminal is an apparatus that recognizes the iris of a visitor to identify the identity of the person. Such an iris recognition system is taking center stage as a new security system because the copying or forging of iris is difficult. The iris recognition system is installed on the gate, on the wall, or independently to identify the identity of the visitor.
In recent, the iris recognition terminal is also used for a portable terminal to identify the identity of a user. In this process, since a screen that the user looks is different from the location of a lens of a camera capturing an image of the user, a gazing phenomenon occurs and thus there is a difficulty in recognizing iris.
Also, light reflected to glasses is working as a handicap for iris recognition to a user wearing the glasses. Thus, there is inconvenience of having to take off the glasses due to specular light each time the user performs iris recognition or of increasing in recognition time when compared to a normal operation.